


The Silver Thread

by Mendelynn



Category: Naruto, Zamonien | Zamonia - Walter Moers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chess, Crossover, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Growing Up, Illustrations, Loss, M/M, Travels, Wolpertings, Zamonia, this means there are pictures in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendelynn/pseuds/Mendelynn
Summary: Like every Wolperting whelp, Kakashi has to grow up someday. And when he does, he starts smelling the Silver Thread. // A short crossover about my favourite ship in one of my favourite fantasy worlds. You do not have to know about Zamonia to read this.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Silver Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> I had an idea and I decided to write it down.  
> Growing up, the books by Walter Moers were some of my favourites.  
> He creates a world called Zamonia (which is a continent situated in the Atlantic which doesn't exist anymore because as its capitol Atlantis ascended into space, the whole continent sank into the ocean) where all kinds of freaky creatures lived. "Rumo and his Miraculous Adventures" was my favourite growing up (and that is a shit title if you don't mind me saying... "Rumo and the Miracles of the Dark" would be a much better translation).  
> It is about a Wolpertinger who goes on to save his city. Wolpertingers are doglike creatures which walk on their hindlegs which gives them an average height of 3 metres (9,8 feet). They also have little deerlike horns on their foreheads. Zamonia is full of weird creatures like that. I like Wolpertingers a lot and they have a lot of similarities with the ninjas of Naruto so I had to do this crossover.  
> As Walter Moers is a German author and wrote in German, I had to translate a few names... these is an English translation out there but I was too lazy to look everything up. So my translations might deviate from the official translations. I do recommend these books. The English translation (what I have read of it) is really good.  
> And as the author is also a capable illustrator, I decided to include a few of the pictures. :)
> 
> Have fun!

A map of Zamonia

Life hadn’t been kind to Kakashi but, from what he’d heard, life was rarely kind to Wolpertings. He’d had it comparably good when he’d been a whelp… even though he had not much to compare it too. But Sakumo, his old man, had loved him. He hadn’t been home much, mostly out running errands or fighting… being a mercenary in Zamonia wasn’t exactly a dream job. Well, if you were a human it wasn’t. Wolpertings were different.

Kakashi. That was what his old man had named him. He’d come from the Japanese Islands on a ship, stranded and survived in Zamonia. And one day, when he had been close to the Nurne Woods, he had found the little peach-fuzzed, whining bundle that had been Kakashi. Wolperting whelps were probably the cutest thing on the continent, they had to be because they completely lived off affection for the first years of their lives.

A Wolperting whelp

Sakumo hadn’t been home much and Kakashi had gone hungry for weeks. But when the human had come back, he had all his love and affection to give to the Wolperting whelp. So Kakashi learned to go hungry. And he waited for his old man to come back every night. Until one day, Sakumo came back, heavily wounded, and bled out on the carpet. That day, Kakashi understood the concept of death. It took the whelp a few days to realise that sitting on the porch and whining didn’t cut it. So he left the hut and stumblingly walked off without a goal. A trader found him along the way, took the cuteness incarnate in and cuddled him, enough for Kakashi to get his energy back up. And it did wonders to him. He grew quickly and enormously. Teeth started to poke out, many glistening sharp white teeth and suddenly, affection wasn’t enough. It wasn’t until he caught a rabbit to share with his Midgard gnome companion that the trader left him. He ripped open his eyes, squeaked and ran away. Kakashi wouldn’t understand why his new friend had left him so suddenly. When he came across a pond to drink, he realised that he was changing. The cute, pudgy face he was so used to had elongated and his snout showed quite a few sparkly teeth already. His peach-coloured fur had started to fall out and was replaced by long, silver locks. It reminded him of the wolf he had seen along the way. He was a cute, little Wolperting whelp, why did he suddenly look like a wolf?

Kakashi continued on the way the Midgard gnome had been travelling just because he didn’t have anything better to do. He caught his food and he grew. Sometimes, he would meet traders and they didn’t seem to like him. But Kakashi listened to them speak, he understood them well enough. Yes, he was a Wolperting but apparently, he was changing. He was not a whelp anymore. They called him a ‘wild one’ and asked their companions in a whisper what he was doing out here without an owner. Kakashi didn’t care much but he tried to mimic them before he went to sleep some nights. His vocal chords copied the sounds, his tongue formed words and he slowly learned how to speak.

His nose was his best tool, he soon noticed. Eyes were useful, of course, but his nose told him so much more about the world. So he smelled his next companion before he saw them. And then, he wished to close off both of these senses. A creature, tall and wrapped in a long black hood and a pointed hat caught up with him. It was incredibly ugly and smelled like decay and smoke. “Good afternoon, Wolperting,” it greeted him. It had a high, croaky voice.

A Scarian (Schreckse)

“Good afternoon,” he replied as this seemed to be the custom. The creature stopped and looked surprised.

“You can talk?”

Kakashi nodded. “I listen to the people I meet along the way. Can you tell me where this road leads to?”

The creature gave a throaty laugh and its mouth odour made Kakashi dizzy. “So you’re an intelligent Wolperting,” it stated. “Why are you walking on all fours?”

“I’ve always done it like this…”

“Well, you should walk on your hindlegs. Otherwise, your hands won’t form properly.” This creature, as bad as it smelled, seemed to know more about Wolpertings than he did. Curious about the advise, Kakashi shifted his weight to his hindlegs and lifted his upper body. For a second, he swayed before he found his balance. Now, he was even taller than the hooded figure. “Try to walk like this.”

Kakashi made a few steps and realised that it was much easier and faster than his usually way of walking. The creature chuckled. “I’m Iglezia Uzunali, a Scarian. This road leads to Florinth. You can come with me if you want.”

Kakashi did not like the look of this creature, neither did he like her scent. But she seemed to know a lot more about Wolpertings and life than he did. So he nodded and fell into step next to her. It was still unfamiliar to walk on his hindlegs but it was much easier. “Can you tell me about Wolpertings?” The Scarian grinned at him and Kakashi knew that this image would probably come back to him in his nightmares. Her knotty face full of warts wasn’t nice to look at but her reptilian snout with the black, decaying teeth in it was something else.

“I can. And I might do that. If you protect me until Florinth.”

Kakashi nodded. He could probably do that.

It didn’t take long for his services to be needed. Nightshade demons attacked them one night. Bloodgammons tried to bully Iglezia but Kakashi’s snarl drove them away quickly enough. They all seemed to have a lot of respect for Wolpertings. Not so much for Scarians though. Despite the looks and the smell, Iglezia was good company. She told Kakashi everything about Wolperting whelps, puberty and what was happening to him. “You’re a fighter, Kakashi,” she said. “All Wolpertings are. Your people likes fighting and chess and they usually keep to themselves. But they love to fight. In Florinth, maybe you can become a mercenary or a bodyguard. You’re doing a nice enough job with me. It would suit you.”

So Kakashi became a bodyguard and mercenary in Florinth. He wasn’t much interested in the city with its many canals and the singing people in their nooks. The Florinthian glass daggers were more to his liking. He bought a few of them but grew bored of them very quickly. They just killed. You couldn’t really fight with them. And Iglezia had been right. Kakashi loved to fight.

He fought in a few arena fights on the outskirts of the city but the other contestants were no match for him. As much as the people cheered for Kakashi, it didn’t take long for him to get bored again. At night, when he closed his eyes, he liked to trace the many different threads of scent. There were many different colours. Blue for the water which dripped into a bucket outside his apartment. The bucket itself had a grey scent trace. There was the lilac scent of the dogling girl downstairs and the brown stink of her hogling boyfriend. And there always was the silver trace. A scent, so distant that it was hardly even there. Thin like a thread, it lead away from Florinth. Out of the city to somewhere. And, like every time when he concentrated on the silver thread, there was a yearning to follow it and find out where it was coming from.

He asked Iglezia about it who had opened a Scarian shop in one of the dark alleyways of the city. You could buy all sorts of crystals and potions there or even get your future read by her. She offered Kakashi to read his future many times but he always declined. He wasn’t interested in his future. He liked fighting and he liked the silver thread. Everything else wasn’t important.

“You should go follow it,” she said when he asked her. “It’ll lead you to where you are supposed to be.” Kakashi didn’t understand what she meant but he hadn’t had jobs for weeks and the arena fights were boring, so he packed his little bag and left Florinth.

He liked the sea, so he made his way along the Gulf of Florinth and earned himself a bit of money by catching thieves and beating up bullies. They warned him to wander into the boneyard swamps though, so he didn’t. Dullsgard was not the place to be either, as Kakashi had heard rumours about the undead inhabitants mummifying everyone who dared to venture into their city. And Kakashi might have been a good fighter but he wasn’t suicidal. The Wotan Canyon was impressive. Kakashi walked along the length of it for many days. He could’ve crossed it, Fhernhacking was supposed to be very nice at this time of year but Kakashi didn’t necessarily like nice things and the thread lead him further east. Of course, he met people along the way. Well, ‘meet’ was probably not the right word. They attacked him and Kakashi fought them off. He missed the tanto his old man used to have. It would have been very useful right now when he only had his teeth, claws and a little cheese knife to fight with. One demon he fought with actually gave up very quickly and admitted that he was just lonely. Kakashi felt a bit lonely too, so they continued on together and became friends. It was only because of Obito’s powers that they manged to cross the raging current of the Loch River. Their friendship didn’t last long, though, the reason for that was a Hedgerow Witch whose territory they entered unknowingly. Kakashi’s cheese knife was not enough to fight her off and she scratched his eye out. Obito saved Kakashi’s life in the end, but only on the expense of his own. In his last moments, he offered Kakashi his red demon eye which Kakashi thought was a bit macabre but it was Obito’s last wish and his magic enabled him to exchange his blinded eye with the red one. Kakashi buried his friend and he cried for him. The new eye had a completely different vision from his own eye, so Kakashi made himself a little eyepatch to cover it. But if he used it, he could see things only demons saw. And it would be helpful in future fights against Hedgerow Witches and Leafwolves.

Kakashi had lost his old man and he had lost his first and only friend (he did not consider Iglezia a friend even though she probably did… her smell was just disgusting). The silver thread was still there and it was stronger than before. Beckoning him. He was on the right path, he just had to continue. So Kakashi continued and he felt even more lonely than before. He fought when he was attacked, he slept fitfully when he was tired. He ate when his stomach started to hurt. He saw the mole volcano of Unbiskant in the distance and wondered for a moment if he should just venture into the cogniscient quicksand and be swallowed by it… but the Silver Thread urged him away to the south. It was so strong, Kakashi’s destination had to be close.

And then, he saw the walls of the city. He could see the defence mechanisms and knew it would very, very hard to get in there. But the Silver Thread led into the city and Kakashi was determined to find out where it came from.

“Hullo!” He heard a voice before he even got close. “Who’s there?”

“My old man called my Kakashi,” he called back, “I’m a Wolperting.”

“Ah, nice. Okay, you can come in.”

And just like that, the city gates opened and Kakashi was able to walk in. “Hi Kakashi,” a Wolperting who looked like a Border Terrier came running out of the guarding post. “Welcome to Wolperting! Great you found your way! I’m Jesse of the Thumb Peninsula. Come one, I’m going to take you to Yodel from the Mountains.”

Kakashi might have been a bit overwhelmed but he did his best to not show it. The terrier talked and talked the whole way while Kakashi tried to take in the sights. The whole city was filled with Wolpertings of all shapes and sizes. All of them looked like different dog breeds and had little horns that reminded him of deer on the top of their heads just like Kakashi. He was taller than most of them, though, he realised. Yodel from the Mountains was the mayor of Wolperting and looked like a St. Bernard dog.

He explained to Kakashi that there was only one rule in Wolperting. The one who neglected his duties lost all rights and had to leave the city. Rights included free food and living, free lessons in the Wolperting school, free use of all public spheres, pocket money for the annual Wolperting funfair and a free weapon upon his first visit to the funfair. Kakashi would have to go to school though, and sweep the streets, work on the farms, weed the public vegetable beds, do medical duty, chop wood for old and sick Wolpertings, knead dough for the city’s bakeries and protect the city in case it was attacked. Which, apparently had never happened in the history of Wolperting. So apparently, Kakashi was going to stay in Wolperting.

They assigned him a city friend. Rin from the Meadows was her name and she looked like a Black Mouth Cur. She was nice and kind and she showed him everything. The public toilets, the bakeries, the school, the Black Dome which had no use or meaning, it had just been there since the beginning of Wolperting history. Rin told Kakashi that he was going to learn how to fight in school and Kakashi was excited.

His first school day was weird though. He noticed that he was older than the other Wolpertings in his class. Apparently, most of them followed their Silver Thread much earlier than Kakashi had done. They were in their teens while Kakashi felt very old and very grown up among them. Some of them had already found their Silver Thread. Love, they called it. The Silver Thread belonged to another Wolperting and apparently whoever it belonged to was supposed to be your mate. Kakashi had looked with his good eye and his nose but he had not met them. They had to be in the city, though.

School was boring. Well, it would probably be more fitting to say that Kakashi was just incredibly smart. He listened and he understood and then he was bored again. He was not looking forward to the Wolpertingology lesson. It would only be more boring. He didn’t care about where Wolpertings came from and how to live as one. But he was interested, as soon as their teacher walked in. A young Wolperting with earth-coloured, fluffly fur who looked like a Shiba Inu. “Good morning folks. Sorry. Harra’s caught an infection on his nose and asked me to sub. I… uhm… I’ll try my best to…”

“Who is that?” Kakashi whispered but Rin next to had good ears.

“That’s Iruka from the Sea,” she answered, “People don’t like him much. He is not any good at fighting. He’s kind of boring.”

Kakashi, in fact, did not find him boring because suddenly his Silver Thread had connected. It was Iruka’s earthy, slightly salty scent that had led him here. This was supposed to be his mate? A male Wolperting. Kakashi couldn’t deny that the fluffy fur, his big brown eyes and the nervously twitching ears were cute in a way… and the scar across his nose made him look like a Wolperting who had seen fights. Well, they all had seen fights, more or less. Many of them carried scars but only a few of them carried scars which were as obvious as Kakashi’s and Iruka’s.

“I was told, we had a new arrival a few days ago.” Iruka’s eyes fixed on Kakashi and he felt a shiver run through his body. Suddenly, he was sitting up straight. “Do you want to introduce yourself?”

“I… uhm… my name is Kakashi…” Why was he so flustered all of a sudden? He was lucky to have such a thick fur. No one would see his blush.

“Have you chosen a second name yet?”

“Huh?” Had Rin told him about that? Maybe… he had not been listening very well.

“We all come from different places. Everyone choses a second name to show where they came from. For example, I grew up in a tiny island outside of Lochmouth. That’s why I call myself Iruka from the Sea.”

“I... uh…” He tried to remember where he had grown up. His old man’s hut. Kakashi from the hut? That sounded stupid. He could call himself Kakashi from Florinth but… he didn’t necessarily like Florinth. Fields. There had been fields around the hut. Kakashi from the Fields? “I guess I’m Kakashi of the Farmland, then,” he decided. He heard a few of his younger classmates chuckle.

“I think that’s a great name, Kakashi of the Farmland.” Kakashi really liked his smile. “Great to have you in Wolperting. Now, in this lesson we are going to talk about fur grooming.” Iruka’s horns were a bit longer than mosts, Kakashi noticed, and flattened towards the top. It made them look a bit like tiny leaves. Kakashi hadn’t seen a Wolperting with horns like this before and he really liked it.

“People have started to gossip about you,” Rin told him when they left the school. “They are wondering why you’re wearing an eyepatch.”

“I lost an eye in a fight against a Hedgerow Witch.” Of course, they would start asking. “It scratched my eye out.”

“You fought against a Hedgerow Witch and survived?” Rin sounded surprised. “They are one of the most dangerous species in the whole of Zamonia!”

Kakashi just shrugged. “I wasn’t alone. It killed my friend.”

“Well, never venture near where Hedgerow Witches live.” Rin stopped at the bakery and got them freshly baked rolls. “Are you excited for fighting lessons this afternoon?”

Oh yes, Kakashi was. The first few days in Wolperting had been nice. He’d been to the library and borrowed the first of the Prince Coolblooth novels on Tessa’s advice. It had taken him a few hours to read it and he’d liked it a lot. But Roland, a Wolperting who looked like a Greyhound whom he had kneaded bread dough with in the morning, had told him that there was a spin-off called “Flirt Paradise”. He would try to find that one in the mature section of the library…

Weeding had been boring but strangely relaxing. Kakashi couldn’t wait to finally fight again and learn how to do it properly.

“Don’t mind Ushan. He’s miserable most of the time because of all his headaches but he is a genius at fencing.”

Kakashi learned soon that Rin was right. Ushan DeLucca knew how to move with a blade like no one he had seen before. After seeing his classmates though, it was obvious that Kakashi knew more about fighting than most of them already. It didn’t take him long to beat them. Kakashi was a natural. Even for a Wolperting who were all naturally good at fighting. And so Kakashi became kind of infamous.

The Flirt Paradise books were a good defence. They kept people at bay and Kakashi looked as if he was busy. School was boring, he rushed through the classes and in not even half a year he had learned everything the school had to offer. So he put his efforts into fighting. He met a girl who looked like a Dalmatioan. She was called Tessa of Blenhaim really good at fighting and he trained a lot with her. Her moves were powerful and quick, Kakashi enjoyed the training with her a lot. He knew Ushan was watching him whenever he stayed in the fighting garden after lesson. Everywhere Kakashi went, eyes turned to him and they started to whisper. He couldn’t even sit down and play a good game of chess alone or with a friend without people gathering around them to watch. Because Kakashi was naturally good at playing chess too.

The only person who didn’t seem to notice him, was the one he wanted to be noticed by. In fact, he hadn’t seen Iruka since this one lesson. Rin told him that, because of his lack of talent in fighting and his explosive nature, people often made fun of him, so he tended to keep to himself. Iruka’s city friend was an old Wolperting similar to a Dachshund who often sat on the porch of his house and smoked his pipe. Iruka visited the old man regularly but it wasn’t like Kakashi could just burst in and strike up a conversation with them.

One evening though, when he spotted the old Wolperting sitting and smoking again, he walked up to him. “Kakashi of the Farmland,” he said with a lop-sided smile. “You have built up a reputation very quickly.”

“Good evening,” Kakashi said politely but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Have you come for advise?” The old man chuckled. “People sometimes turn to me for advise because I look old and wise but I’m just sitting here smoking my pipe. If you need advise, you should go and ask Ornt La Okro, the carpenter. He’s very good at giving advise.”

Kakashi had heard about him and he had considered going to him a few times. But he wasn’t ready to talk about this with anyone. Not even Rin. “No, I did not come here for advice. It’s… Iruka often visits you. I can’t seem to get hold of him.”

“Iruka…” The old Wolperting smiled. “He was so boisterous when I was appointed his city friend. Loud and happy and full of himself. Played pranks on anyone. But he’s not any good at fighting. Most Wolpertings are, not many are as talented as you are though. They picked on him and drove him away. But he has a kind heart, something that is rare in Wolpertings. He’s very good at caring for others and I’m sure that he will make a great teacher in a few years. But for now, he is still waiting for his Silver Thread to appear.”

Kakashi managed to not wince at his words. “How did he find Wolperting if he wasn’t looking for it?”

“He met Russo of the Demon Gorge on his way and they came here together. Iruka was still growing back then. It took him a few years to realise that his Silver Thread had not yet arrived.” Kakashi nodded. “He spends a lot of time in the library and working on the farms,” the old Wolperting answered Kakashi’s unasked question. “But I’m sure you could find him anyway. Your nose is said to be just as great as your fighting skills.” The knowing smile told Kakashi that he was not as subtle as he had wanted to be.

“Thank you for your time,” he said. “Have a nice evening.”

“At this time of day, Iruka often sits at one of the chess tables at the riverside and plays with himself. Look for him there.”

Kakashi nodded and left the man to his smoking. Before he knew what he was doing, he had chosen the path down to the river Wolper which flowed through the city.

Iruka was indeed sitting at a chess table in a dark corner where no one would notice him. But Kakashi’s nose told him where his Silver Thread ended well enough. Silently, he approached the brooding Wolperting.

“That’s mate in three,” he commented after looking at the board. Iruka looked up, not as surprised as he should have been.

“I know.”

“You mind an opponent for your next game?”

The other shrugged. “As long as I get to keep White.”

So they played. The first moves were easy, routinely. After that, it got trickier. Iruka might have been a miserable fighter but he was a great chess player. “So, why did you come here,” Iruka finally asked. “To make fun of me?”

“Why would I make fun of you?” Kakashi moved his bishop.

“I don’t know. Everyone does.” Iruka shrugged. His eyes stayed on the chess board. He did not look up even once. “And you’re one of the best fighters this city had ever seen. Have you fought Ushan DeLucca yet?”

“No.” Kakashi, on the other hand, couldn’t stop looking at the fluffy fur of his opponent. “He fights in a different style. I’m not one for fencing.”

“Neither am I.” Iruka sighed. “I’m not one for fighting, as stupid as it sounds. I accepted that.”

“Not every Wolperting has to be good at fighting just because most of us are. You are good at other things, I’m sure of it.”

Iruka made his move. Clever. Kakashi actually had to think about that one. “So why are you here then?”

Iruka finally looked up and their eyes met for a long moment. Was it possible that Iruka didn’t know? Maybe he was still waiting for his Silver Thread… maybe he was Kakashi’s but Kakashi was not Iruka’s? Was that even possible? Or did Iruka know exactly what he meant and just couldn’t accept it? Maybe he didn’t want Kakashi to be his Silver Thread? Maybe he would prefer a female Wolperting.

Kakashi realised that he didn’t care anymore. He wanted this one, no matter which sex. He liked the expression in Iruka’s eyes and his weird, leaf-shaped horns. The other lowered his eyes again and the spell was broken. “Check.”

A close look to the board told him what Iruka had seen already. Kakashi was in a horrible position. He had not noticed the rook approaching his king. Quickly, he moved his queen but the toothy grin told him that this had been a mistake. “And mate.” Iruka was better at chess than Kakashi. He might have been a miserable fighter but his chess skills told a different story. “I’ve seen you play better than that.”

So Iruka had noticed him. “Mah… it looks like I have met my match.” Kakashi sighed and looked back. “You are really good at chess.”

Iruka shrugged. “Doesn’t matter if no one wants to play with you. People like to win, not to lose. It’s funnier to see me lose than win.”

Kakashi wanted to scoop the other into his arms but he knew that he would probably earn him a snarl. Wolpertings didn’t necessarily like cuddles. Maybe because they got so much of it when they were whelps. “I would never make fun of you.”

The other shrugged. “I know why you’re here,” he said. “The Silver Thread.”

So he knew. It was not a one-sided thing. Kakashi nodded slowly. “You led me here. Now, I want to meet you.”

Iruka shook his head. “I’m a joke. And I’m a male. You couldn’t have whelps with me. Half the girls in your class fawn over you. They would mate with you whether you were their Silver Thread or not. Even your friend Rin. Or Tessa of Blenhaim.”

Kakashi shrugged. “I don’t care about whelps and I don’t care about any of them. I want you. You’re my Silver Thread.”

“And you’re mine.” It was just a whisper. Iruka stepped closer to him and buried his nose in Kakashi’s silver fur. His scent was so strong, all of a sudden, it made Kakashi’s knees go weak. His stomach felt weird, bubbly and tingly, too. He gathered the other in his arms and everything else wasn’t important. Not the quiet rushing of the Wolper’s waters. Not the rustling in the trees nearby. Not the Wolperting couple passing by. Maybe the moon, the full moon. Kakashi’s heart was too full off emotions, he opened his snout and let them out in a loud howl. No one answered, they just listened to it’s echo until was gone. Iruka chuckled. “You really are a wolf, aren’t you? Just like Prince Coolbloth.”

Kakashi looked at the brown Shiba Inu in his arms. “Well, you don’t look like a deer but I guess this makes you my Princess Silvermilk.”

The other’s snort made him smile. “Yeah, right.”

“Do you know the ‘Flirt Paradise’ spin-off? It’s…”

“Yes, I know. I’ve seen you walking around with that filth.” Iruka bit his shoulder fur playfully. “Don’t get this anywhere near me.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He had never felt so happy in his life. Iruka’s voice joined him in barking laughs as well. As long as he had Iruka in it, his life would never again be boring. Kakashi was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering: Kakashi is, in fact, not a wolf. He has the appearance of a wolfdog. ^^


End file.
